csofandomcom-20200223-history
Skyline
BloodCastle Skyline is the second Zombie Escape map in Counter-Strike Online. Background The government had obtained intelligence, stating that zombies are appearing in developing business areas. To investigate the situation, they had urgently deployed a government research team. After they had confirmed on the existence of the zombies, they would conduct an air bombing to isolate the city permanently... Not much time is left until the air bombing! Ride on the truck to escape the city! Overview This map takes place in rooftops initially but as you progress through the map, you will arrive at an urban area that is still under construction. After the first barrier is destroyed, there are 8 seconds left before the zombies initiate their chase. This map has many obstacles and the humans must get to the cargo truck to win the round. Events This map was released alongside Weapon Enhancement for WA2000 on: *'South Korea': 2 August 2012. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 8 August 2012. This map was released alongside PKM on: *'Singapore/Malaysia': 13 February 2013. This map was released alongside KSG-12 on: *'Indonesia': 27 February 2013. This map was released alongside Open Beta Test on: *'CSN:Z': 23 September 2014. *'Vietnam': 26 March 2015. Tactics Humans *After the starting point wall has been broken down, you can camp at the rooftops and wait for the zombies to get released in 8 seconds. Once the zombies is released, use high stun weapons to slow them down. Recommended to use TAR-21 as it offers both a high knockback and stun rate. Note that if you are doing this, there is no escape count for you since you have not successfully escaped. *At the starting point, there is a slope that can be surfed by players. You can use that to move incredibly faster. *Learn the tricks and tactics that professional runners and campers use. For runners, they ease through the map by executing Long jump, Bunnyhop, Count jump, Surfing and so on. For campers, they shoot the zombies with high stun weapons at appropriate times, like when zombies are jumping or standing on slopes, to push them back effectively. *Use the secondary attack of your melee weapon to break the walls, when their HP is 300 or lesser. *After the first awning, spend some times to defend by shooting any incoming zombies and avoid them from using the shortcut. *Avoid getting killed by the elevator doors as these doors can squash you to death. *Be careful about some players doing bug so they can teleport to finish point at respawn and deliberately escape alone. But, you can find out who the culprit was by pressing or . They are the human(s) who did not die. Zombies *Do not try to infect camping humans, pursue the escaping humans instead. The camping humans will die once the human team is successfully escape or any zombie reach the finish line first. *There is a bug where zombies could infect a human through a wall. The wall must be thin. *Skyline has many alternate ways. Use various ways to confuse the humans. Gallery Loadingbg ze skyline.png|Loading background A1.jpg|Ditto, colored 621713_377547018981706_1764091730_o.jpg|Map preview ze_skyline.png|Map Overview File:Skyline_screenshot.jpg|Ditto ze_skyline_20120811_1222170.jpg|Gameplay 1 ze_skyline_20120811_1220590.jpg|Starting point skyline600x300.jpg|Promotion poster (SG/MY) Indo skyline promo.jpg|Ditto, Indonesia skylinetp.png|Taiwan poster img_skyline.jpg|Wallpaper Skyline_officialss.png|Official screenshot File:CSO Leon On SkyLine File:Counter-Strike Online Zombie Escape - Skyline Gameplay Trivia *The textures for this map are mostly taken from Condition Zero Inferno map, Counter-Strike Vertigo map and inspired from Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes Run! map. *You can see some parody banners in this map such as Starbooks Coffee (Starbucks Coffee), 'Cisi Bank '(Citi Bank), etc. * At some places in this map, you can hear the exact same wind sound in the Siege map , at the elevator place. Category:Zombie Escape maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Complicated maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Maps